


Never Knew I Was Into This Until You

by madansemacabre



Category: One Piece
Genre: It's porn, M/M, Masturbation, just a lot of Zoro imagining how he'd fuck Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: {Inspired by a cosplay Leaf did, linked in the intro}ONE-SHOTModern Day AU – Nami needs Sanji’s help for a photoshoot and Sanji come across a bunny suit that Nami had sent to her. But it’s too big for her – but fits Sanji perfectly!Zoro is trying to work out when suddenly he gets a picture of Sanji wearing a bunny suit and one thing leads to another-!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 23
Kudos: 205





	Never Knew I Was Into This Until You

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I’ve been kinda of a mess since this Pandemic started (parents came back from a cruise, I’m immunocompromised , got laid off, etc) so I’ve been mentally too wrecked to write – 
> 
> Until the amazing Leaf posted this photoshoot cosplaying Sanji and pardon the old ass term, the plot bunnies came back ! Hopefully this is the start of me finally able to shake this funk and write more, in the meantime, enjoy the porn and also PLEASE CHECK OUT THE SHOOT! Link here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Leaf_cos/status/1249202738786897924?s=20
> 
> TO NOTE: I had permission from Leaf to write this fkjldhf

“Thank you for helping me with this, Sanji”

_“Anything for you, Nami~”_

Nami set up the white backdrop, humming softly to herself as Sanji looked around the makeshift photo studio that Nami had set up in the attic of her home

“Though, I have to say…I had no idea that you had an Onlyfan” muttered Sanji, knowing that if he wasn’t careful, Nami might kick him out of the room and _he might lose his chance to a view_

“Well, I don’t always announce all my sources of income, now do I?” replied Nami, sing-songly but then she sighed heavily “I also didn’t want to have to explain Onlyfan to Luffy”

Sanji laughed, _he couldn’t blame Nami for that!_

“Well, you could have told me at least! I always want to… _ah, support my friends_ ”

Nami snorted

“I don’t think your boyfriend would you looking at lewds of me”

Sanji bristled slightly at the mention of Zoro

_He wasn’t quite sure what they were honestly_

Boyfriend just seemed like too strong of a word for someone he’s been casually, yet consistently hooking up with

And they went on dates and stuff…

And make out and hooked up a lot…

_But boyfriend?_

“What I do with my own time is my own business” stated Sanji, shaking his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head

“Alright _, anyways,_ time to get to business! I need to do this Easter shoot while the daylight is still good! Can you hand me over that box on the chair?”

Sanji turned around and picked up a box on the chair and blinked, noticing another box besides the chair and instantly noticed what was inside

_Holy shit!!_

“N-Nami! Is this a bunny girl outfit?” asked Sanji, feeling his face get hot as he handed the box over to Nami

“Huh? Oh yeah, some dude sent that to my P.O. Box, hoping I’d wear it. _But it’s way too big for me_ , it would never f- Ohhh…Sanji, dear, _I have a great idea_ ”

Sanji swallowed deeply, scared at whatever Nami was about to say – _he knew that face was bad news_

“Wow! I knew it would fit you, but I didn’t think it would fit you so well!” cooed Nami, clasping her hands together

Sanji knew it would be something, _whatever Nami would suggest._ Now he was standing in a black bunny suit with white cuffs, a collar and a black bow tie. Nami had gotten him to put on the heels, which surprisingly fit his feet, fishnet stockings and put white bunny ears on his head

Honestly, if Sanji could admit it, _he actually looked pretty good!_

_Not that he would admit it!!_

“Hehe, I just had an idea” muttered Sanji, taking out his phone and stood in front of Nami’s full length mirror “I’m gonna take a picture of me wearing this and send it to the Marimo”

“Wait, put a cigarette in your mouth, make you look more natural” suggested Nami “Act all nonchalant, as if you’re not wearing a bunny suit!”

Sanji snickered, taking a cigarette out of his blazer pocket that he had folded on the chair and stuck the cigarette in between his lips as he went back to the mirror

With a hand on his hip, he snapped the picture, trying not to smirk, wanting to look casual as Nami directed

Sanji quickly changed his pose, snapping another picture, this time looking more aware

Nami quickly crowded him to look at the pictures that Sanji took, grinning

“ _Oh wow_ , you’re going to send these to Zoro?” asked Nami, the awe in her voice

Sanji had to admit, _they turned out great!_

“Duh. _I look hot_ , if I do say so myself, but knowing the dolt, he’s going to think I look stupid” muttered Sanji as he quickly sent the pictures off “I put the caption as ‘<3 Happy Easter Marimo <3’ haha, _he’s gonna freak_ ”

“Hey…Let’s take a few more shots in front of the backdrop for fun! And then we’ll do our actual shoot” suggested Nami, with a smirk

Sanji shrugged – he was already dressed up, _why not?_

Zoro grunted, curling the weight he was holding in his left hand. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to get a small workout in before he’d have to actually go downstairs and make himself some food since Hawkeye and the goth girl were out

Suddenly his phone pinged, distracting Zoro

Frowning, Zoro kept curling the weight, not wanting to stop, as he grabbed his phone to see who messaged him

_Curly brow?_

“What does he want…” muttered Zoro, knowing that Sanji was supposed to be helping out Nami with her nudie not nudie picture site thing where Nami claims her pictures are all tasteful but _honestly Zoro couldn’t give less of a fuck_

Zoro opened the text and promptly dropped the weight in shock, nearly taking off his foot

_Holy_

_Fuck_

There was Sanji, standing there in all of his glory, _wearing a fucking bunny suit_

Zoro grunted hard as he felt himself instantly get hard as he kept staring at the picture

_Fucking pervert cook_

_That was not playing fair!_

Zoro leapt from his bed, quickly locking his bedroom door before going back to his bed. He lay on his back, opening the nightstand quickly. Once open, he grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lube, quickly mentally noting that he seriously needed to buy more

Putting the phone on his pillow besides his bed, making sure he had a good sight of it as he pulled down his boxers, freeing his already hard cock

Once again, extremely thankful that nobody was home and that Zoro had been working out in his boxers

Pouring some lube on his hand before Zoro gave his dick a rough stroke, groaning slightly

_Fucking curly pervert, wearing that shit, taking that picture and fucking sending it to him_

Fuck, _just imagining him wearing that right now_ , Zoro could run his hands over his long, muscular legs, feeling his leg hair, feeling the tights

 _Fuck bet that shit feels great against him,_ if Sanji could straddle his waist wearing those

And those shoes, Sanji looking smug, the tip of the shoe pressing down on the bulge of Zoro’s pants, _looking cocking as shitas he pressed down harder on his crotch_

_Fuck, fuck_

Sanji pretending he doesn’t want it _as much as he does_

Sanji pretending that he’s _not seconds from falling apart_

Zoro let out another grunt as he stroked himself faster, rocking his hips slightly, trying to give himself more friction

But his calloused hands could only do so much

_It wasn’t Sanji_

He wished he had Sanji’s pretty little mouth around his cock right now

_Face flushed, not wanting to admit how turned on he was_

Zoro could run his fingers on the edge of his goddamn bunny suit, sliding his hand along the edge f the seams hugging his ass, sliding his fingers inside, _touching Sanji’s bare ass, giving his ass a good squeeze before he found the entrance underneath the suit_

_Fuck_

_How stretchy was that suit?_

_Could Zoro move it aside and have enough space for Sanji to ride his dick?_ With Sanji arching his back as those legs of him wrapped around him, bruising Zoro’s waist due to the sheer force?

_Could he fuck Sanji against the wall if he wore that?_

_Watching the bunny ears bob up and down_

Zoro snorted, groaning as he picked up the speed and the force of his strokes, feeling himself getting close

Sanji was horny like a rabbit, so oddly, _it worked rather well_

_Sanji also looked absolutely beautiful while getting fucked_

Face flushed, hair disheveled, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was overcome with the pleasure of it all, his soft hands gripping Zoro for all he’s worth, his lean, but muscular chest rubbing against Zoro’s _and those fucking legs_

If there was anything about Sanji that Zoro found really fucking hot, it was his muscular legs that crushed his waist, holding tight when Zoro fucked him or could break a guy’s face in

_Fuck Curly Brow was hot when he was kicking the living shit out of somehow_

_Also that mouth of his_

Fuck did Zoro like to wreck Sanji’s mouth, make his lips swollen, bite them, nip them, _make his lips bleed_

Also that neck, _fuck did Zoro love to bite, suck and kiss the crook of Sanji’s neck_

_That man had no business having such a fucking beautiful nape_

_Zoro just wanted to fucking wreck him_

Coming with a grunt, Zoro hissed as his orgasm shook through his body

Frowning, he looked at his own hand, sticking with come _– great_

He hadn’t planned on doing laundry tonight!

_Fucking Sanji_

Suddenly his phone vibrated again, distracting Zoro

_‘Did you like the photos?’_

_Fucking Sanji!_

Growling, Zoro took out his phone and took a picture of his come covered hand, sending it to Sanji

_Enough said_

“Oh! Zoro finally replied!” remarked Sanji as he put his blazer back on, their photoshoot done

Sanji snorted at the message

_‘What do you think’_

Laughing, Sanji clicked on the photo attachment and let out a loud yelp, almost dropping his phone

_Holy fuck_

His phone buzzed again, Sanji stared, still shocked as the notification popped up over the picture

_‘Come over – now’_

“What’s wrong?” asked Nami, surprised at Sanji’s reaction

“Uh…Zoro wants me to come over?” offered Sanji meekly, his voice squeaking

“Want the bunny outfit?” asked Nami, smirking _“I’ll sell it to you cheap~”_

“Uhh…I’m…I’m…” Sanji’s face had gotten all red, not able to rub two brain cells together

Nami rolled her eyes, grinning as she shoved the box at Sanji

“Go, now. Before you shut down and don’t even remember how to get there”

Sanji merely nodded and quickly scrambled out of the attic, Nami sighed and shook her head

_Boys were so dumb_

Much later that night, Sanji shifted slightly in his sleep, burrowing his head deeper into Zoro’s chest

Zoro hummed softly, very pleased with how the day went as he played with Sanji’s soft hair, but then his phone buzzed once more

_Who the fuck, it was 3am?!_

Frowning, Zoro grabbed his phone that was charging on the nightstand, surprised to see he had gotten a message from Nami

_‘Full shoot, yours for the low price of 100$/shot or 400$ for the full set. But for you, a friend, I’ll drop it to 350$’_

Zoro growled, annoyed, he didn’t want lewds of Nami?! But his eyes widen when he saw the preview of the photoshot and he groaned loudly, throwing his head back

_Fuck_

Nami smirked as the notification that 350$ had been sent via etransfer to her from Zoro for the photoshoot she had done of Sanji in the bunny outfit

Sanji was right _– You had to support your friends!_

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the link to the 2nd photoset, which inspired the end!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Leaf_cos/status/1249393411796488201?s=20
> 
> And there we have it! Happy Easter everyone, especially Leaf! Please feel free to throw your love and compliments on Leaf’s post and follow them! They’re an amazing cosplayer!


End file.
